


Protector

by CYAN1DE



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, tw abuse, tw mental abuse, tw violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYAN1DE/pseuds/CYAN1DE
Summary: When Buttercup comes home from a night of reconnecting with an old love interest, she finds her abusive ex-boyfriend on her doorstep.( Co-written with ColdAceFiles on Tumblr  )
Relationships: Ace Copular/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 10





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> In this rendition, Buttercup was so mentally abused by Mitch, that he had some sort of control over her, making her feel powerless even after she had been away from him for a couple of years.
> 
> Author’s Note: Mental Abuse is real. Being mentally abused is just as bad and hard as being physically abused and it can make even the strongest and most confident person feel weak. If you are or have been mentally abused, please proceed with caution.

Buttercup and Ace had been on a night out for the first time since he got back home from touring with 2D and the others. It was a pretty decent night, for two people who were just trying to catch up on old memories and where their lives had taken them.

When she turned the corner to her home, she found Mitch on the stairs and froze instantly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Mitch stood and said, “Came to see you...came to get you back...”

“Didn’t get the message when you got thrown into the dumpster? She’s done with you. Move on.” Ace said pointedly.

Mitch looked at her and asked, “Is she? Come here babe...now.”

The green puff moved back, feeling herself trying to hide from Mitch behind Ace. Every nerve in her body was telling her to fend for herself, but all the fear and trauma he had put her through made her body shut down, once more.

At this moment, she felt so weak and scared.

Ace looked at her, feeling his anger rise as Mitch took a step forward. “I said. Come here babe...you know I don’t like to repeat myself...”

Ace looked toward him and said, “Maybe she can’t understand you with that dick in your mouth...”

Mitch looked at Ace and said, “You shut up. You were a lame criminal before and you’re just as lame now.”

Ace smiled a bit and said, “Keep talking Mitch...you’ll see how lame I am...”

He gave Buttercup a light nudge to push her back some then rushed Mitch, gripping and discretely pulling a knife from his pocket as his feet carried him towards the other man. Mitch was expecting it and pulled out a taser and tased him. Ace felt his body convulse and dropped to the ground, his switchblade skittering across the ground.

Every bit of Buttercup was ultimately challenged. There was the fact that she was still scared out of her mind of Mitch to the point that her body didn't want to react, but she knew this was going to escalate and it was not going to end well for Ace. Hearing his threatening tone towards Mitch and feeling his hand grip that blade in his pocket, she knew what was going to happen.

She felt the pressure of his arm pushing her back, her fingers trying so hard to keep him there so he doesn't get hurt, but she wanted to let him be the hero. Buttercup watched the hand come from his pocket and the sudden flash of light from the taser as her protector hit the ground.

The loud thud on the ground followed by the graveling slide of the switchblade across the pavement made her heart skip a beat. They were mortal. He was mortal. Ace was mortal and in immediate danger.

But why couldn't she move? What the hell was keeping her from moving?? Her body was screaming at her mind to move, but she was frozen.

Mitch took the taser to him again while he was on the ground. Ace twitched and tensed from it. “You should have stayed out of it Ace! You should have minded your own business!”

When Mitch pulled the taser back, Ace forced his arm out and grabbed the hand with the taser, sitting up and grabbing his attacker’s other arm as well.

“Let go! Let go of me asshole!!” He shouted and Ace slammed his forehead into Mitch’s nose, making him drop the taser as he staggered back.

Mitch held his bleeding nose. “My nobe!! You broke my fubbin nobe!!”

Ace got up, swiping his knife from the ground along with the graven and flicked the blade out. “I’m going to do a lot more than that...” Ace said in a dark threatening tone that Buttercup has never heard from him.

He staggered toward Mitch, his muscles still effected by the taser.

Finally, after feeling as though she was paralyzed from the neck down, she felt her body take control and move for the two. Her first and main priority was keeping Ace out of prison. The green puff just got him back and didn't want to have a reason to lose him again.

Her arm wrapped around his waist and brought the other up to the hand gripping the knife, giving him time to register what or who was holding him. Her protective hold on him plus the power that took her over to hold him in place was what helped her keep herself calm.

While keeping her eyes on the very aggravated Mitch, she spoke softly in a tone that was near and dear to anyone she considered close.

"Please... don't become this." She whispered, keeping him in place. "Don't become a monster."

Ace registered her touch immediately and put his blade away, feeling gravity take over and his adrenaline rush die the moment he heard her voice.

Buttercup lifted the man from his place and set him on her doorstep before moving back to the streets to where Mitch was on the ground. "You shouldn't have come back, Mitch."

The bleeding man on the ground looked up at her and smiled. “I knew you wouldn’t let him hurt me, babe. Now help me to the hospital and call the cops; he assaulted me and you witnessed it.”

But before she could even register anything he was saying, her fist came in contact with his gut, making it so that she was only at a quarter strength so that she didn't outright kill him and the second fist flew into his shoulder, dislocating it on contact. Buttercup grabbed the taser and crushed it in her hand, before picking Mitch up off the ground.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Neighborhood." She growled, lowly. Her eyes were on the verge of releasing a beam as her indication she was serious and if he didn't go, she would.

Mitch stared down at her, realizing he didn’t hold power over her anymore. Buttercup didn't move. She held her ground, keeping the distance between him and Ace.

Mitch limped his way away, not looking back. Ace watched him go, adjusting his glasses some. At least she was safe; that was all he wanted out of all of this.


End file.
